Meg and Hannah
by Kaijuqueen13
Summary: Hannah Bishop and Meg Griffin are accidental fugitives from the law after an accident at a roadside nightclub. They go on a cross-country road trip to escape the law leaving a string of crimes in their wake. However Joe Swanson is on their trail and the two eighteen year olds go on an odyssey of an adventure of their life time.
1. Introduction

Meg and Hannah

Since I liked the movie Thelma and Louise so much I thought about having Meg Griffin and a friend go on a cross country adventure together. Keep in mind my name is Hannah so why not go and have some fun.

Hannah Bishop and Meg Griffin are accidental fugitives from the law after a terrible accident at a roadside nightclub. They go on a cross-country road trip to escape the law leaving a string of crimes in their wake. However Joe Swanson is on their trail and the two eighteen year olds go on an odyssey of an adventure of their life time. Rated M for strong language, sex and some violence.

Introduction

Hannah's POV

I am an eighteen year old in Quahog Rhode Island, which is the most horrible place I had even lived in. For one my parents never gave a fuck about me and second of all James Woods High is a total shit hole. I have a job in a diner and I plan on being a tattoo artist since art is my best subject.

Well I live on my own in my small apartment since my parents are banned from seeing me for putting me through so much hell. Of course I notice a girl in school; I think her name is Meg Griffin. 'Why does she put up with those bitches and assholes' I thought. Of course she doesn't know those people go to the diner I work in and I put my spit in their soda and put some hot sauce in their ketchup. 'I wish she would stand up for herself' I thought.

Connie D'Amico and her gang stay away from me, since I bite back; oh I remember when my fist and nails collided with her face.

Cutaway

I was walking in the hallway looking forward to spring break, sure I have to work all day every day of the week but I have an 'I don't give a fuck' attitude. "What are you doing Bishit serving drinks? Good for a pig like you and Meg" Connie said getting in front of me and of course I had enough of her bitching at me, sure I have to have a good attitude but at school it was different.

I slugged the bitch and my nails scratched her face good. "Fuck off whore" I said stepping over her and kicked her ass while she was down.

End of Cutaway

I did receive two weeks detention but since I work part time and school part time I didn't give a fuck. I told Shepard who I hate so much "I don't give a fuck and besides the blonde bitch whore deserved it". Since then the popular clique and jocks stayed away from me.

'No one should fuck with me' I thought looking at my jet black hair and ice blue eyes in the mirror. I made sure I was ready for work and since I get money from the state I got a new 2016 Camaro and look forward to getting my dream job. What most people don't know is I have two handguns; one is an AMT AutoMag III and my second is AMT Hardballer whom I named Thelma and Louise. I have them in my car in case I run into my so-called parents again to hell with everything.

At the Diner

Meg's POV

I admired Hannah Bishop; since she beat the shit out of Connie I wonder how she got to be as tough as steel nails. I decided to see her at her work place since lardass kicked me out of the house for no fucking reason again.

'Why do they treat me like this? I know Hannah sued her parents for all the hell she went through but I know no one would take me seriously, not even the cop next door' I thought. I walked in the diner and since I had some money with me I thought I might go for it. 'Wonder if I can talk to her, thank her for standing up for me' I thought.

Cutaway

I knew I had to avoid Connie and after all the hell and humiliation I went through, I knew as soon as I had the chance I would move out of that house and Quahog once I graduated from this shit hole. "Going somewhere whale" a jock laughed and knocked my books out of my arms and shoved me in an open locker.

'Why bother' I thought. Then I heard screaming as I heard fists colliding with each other and "ok Hannah I'll back off" the same jock whimpered. The locker opened to reveal Hannah. Shepard came out but he backed away when Hannah glared at him. 'Wow she is quite a tough bitch, even put Connie in her place' I thought.

She turned to me "you ok" she asked. "Yeah thanks" I replied. "Your welcome at the diner at these hours, here is the address of my work and place, you're welcome over anytime" she said.

End of Cutaway

Hannah Bishop never treated me like shit; she was not like everyone else. Everyone else doesn't treat me like a person; I am hated by everyone even my own family and I don't know why.

I sat down at a table and since Hannah's boss told me he banned Connie and her friends because they gave her trouble, Hannah said she got them in trouble on purpose. 'Go Hannah' I thought. "Let me guess those idiots again" said a cold, sharp and flat tone of voice. I knew it was Hannah. "You know it" I replied.

Hannah said it was because they were claiming she got their orders wrong in an attempt to fire her but her boss saw through them and threw them out and banned them from his diner for life.

"What would you like" she asked getting her pad out. "Green salad, decaf and vegetarian omelet" I replied as she took my order. "They'll get right on it" she replied. She let me to my thoughts, of course Hannah agreed to keep my diary hidden at her apartment where I felt like it was home, she offered to let me live there but Lois won't let me go.

'God I hate them' I thought. I hate everybody in Quahog except Hannah Bishop because she was the only one ever nice to me but still.

Soon I got my order and paid her. "You know where to go don't you" she asked. "Yes" I replied.

Two Hours Later

Third POV

As soon as Hannah was done with her shift she drove Meg and herself home. "Let me guess Peter Griffin blamed you for something again" Hannah said flatly. Her voice can be hard and flat at times. "Yeah" Meg replied. "Why do you put up with those creeps" she asked. "I know they care" Meg replied. "Well you are just one forgiving doormat aren't you" Hannah said. "I am not a doormat. Am I?" Meg replied. "Based on what you told me if you have a middle name it might as well be 'welcome'" Hannah replied.

Meg was silent. "Tell you what Lou said since I have done such a kick ass job he gave me five week paid leave, saved up vacation and how about since tomorrow is the last day of school how about some fun in the town over the weekend" Hannah said.

"Love to but I can't get back in the house" Megan replied. "I have other clothing you can use, besides I know you hide your curves so have at them" Hannah replied.

Megan was now looking forward to the weekend, no Griffins to bitch as her for a while. 'Wonder what will happen' she thought having a something big was going to happen feeling.


	2. Past of Bishop

Past of Bishop

To the second reviewer, I know I told you **NOT** to read any more of my Meg stories. I am going to say this again as a final warning, if you don't like them I don't want to see your opinions and you of all people should know I detest everyone in the Griffin family except Meg. As I said before I don't read your stories because I am **NOT** interested. Second of all Fanfiction said Unleash your imagination and not be too concerned about it being criticized which is fine by me because **I HATE UNFAILY CRITICAL PEOPLE.**

Meg's POV

Since we met I had stayed with Hannah after all she is the only one in this hell hole who had ever been nice to me. 'Thank God for Hannah' I thought. Sure she has a small apartment and she told me she does get money from the family who made her life hell too.

"So Hannah do you still have Thelma and Louise with you" I asked her. "Do I ever" she replied. I get nervous when she has them because she told me she got them for protection. I never expected the two of us to have so much in common only she seems to be my 'hard as nails, badass bitch' side. When she told me about her past when I first came to stay with her for the first time, was not expecting to hear what she had to say.

Cutaway

I was having some coffee Hannah made and after a moment of silence I asked "so Hannah do you have family". "I did at some point but they were alike from yours, minus the dog and two siblings" she replied. "Believe my so-called dad was ten times worse than yours. He would burn me with matches, cigarettes, stole money from me, hit me when he could. I filed to be free from that family because my so-called mom did nothing. Sued them got money and a restraining order so the only contact I get from them is parts of the settlement" Hannah replied.

"No one would take me seriously" I said. "Megan next time you come by and I am out of my work uniform we are going to the firing range and I will introduce you to two friends of mine" she said.

End of Cutaway

I was shocked as hell and somewhat scared shitless when Hannah introduced me to her handguns and I have to say she was in no short supply of bullets.

Hannah's POV

I knew at some point my past would be discussed and not always my favorite 'topic of the week' so to speak. I hated my parents and based on what Megan told me my parents have so much in common with hers.

"So Megan what shall we do tomorrow" I asked her. "I could use some new clothing not that there is anything wrong with yours but don't worry I had a job since I was fourteen and saving up for occasions like that and just as I thought that shit excuse for a family doesn't know about it, sure I make eleven an hour but it's better than nothing.

"I say go for it after all what can possibly happen" I replied, of course I could be saying the famous last words for all I care but I don't think anything is going to go wrong.

Third POV

The Next Day

The Griffin's in the meantime were going about their own lives not even caring to notice if their only daughter was not home. Lois decided to go to the mall but unknown to her, Megan and her friend Hannah were going to be there.

Peter decided to go with her because she said he needed new pants and shirts.

The Mall

Third POV

Hannah and Megan were enjoying themselves. "I don't know Hannah I don't know about contact lenses" Megan said as Hannah was showing off various contact lenses. "Now Megan they can enhance your eyes" Hannah replied. "Well I'll try" Megan said. Sure enough the lenses were right for her, she looked in a mirror.

"Stay close to the mirror Megan it's not going to break" Hannah said getting annoyed with Megan nervousness towards mirrors. "But they" Megan was about to say. "Megan don't let those assholes bring you down because you have someone who gives a fuck about you and they are with you now" Hannah said.

Megan knew Hannah would put on a hard as nails attitude. "Yes Hannah I'll keep that in mind" Megan replied. "Good and remember the firing range times we had with Thelma and Louise" Hannah added.

Cutaway

Megan decided to use Thelma, the AMT AutoMag III. She picked out a fat man silhouette to represent Peter. "Take that" she growled as she opened fire. "Very good Megan, there may be hope for you yet" Hannah said with a grin.

End of Cutaway

Meg's POV

I liked being with Hannah, she got me out of my shell and I feel good about new clothing and sunglasses. "Thanks Hannah" I said as we walked together. "Megan Griffin what are you doing here" said a voice I hated to hear.

I turned around to face Lois. Hannah got in between us. "What the hell are you" she asked my raven haired friend. "Who the fuck are you" Hannah responded giving her best death glare, if looks could kill 'mom' would have dead right away.

"She is my friend mom" I spat at her, thanks to watching Hannah and taking self-confidence and self-esteem lessons from her. "You don't have any friends and she looks like you" dad said in his childish voice, that retarded bastard.

"Shut the fuck up fatso" Hannah said getting angry, even he made a big mistake pissing her off. "Or what" dad mocked. "Or my fist will go into your fat face and your insults are nothing my dad was so much like you until I had to guts to break away from his stupidity and your daughter is starting to so shut up or I will beat you to a shitty bloody pulp" Hannah said advancing closer in a rage.

Mom began to back away and she knew they were dealing with an angry women. "Go Hannah" I said. "Shut up Meg" he said not noticing Hannah giving me the 'don't take that crap from him anymore' look. "I have an even better Peter Griffin how about you shut your fucking mouth you fatass drunk dumbass" I hissed.

"Let's go Megan these assholes are not worth my fists time anyway" Hannah said so we left them to take it all in. As soon as we left "good job Megan" Hannah said. "You said it yourself Hannah I have to bite back and I thought for a moment you were going to beat him up" I said. "No but stupid people like him are not worth my time" Hannah replied.

'The start of summer is already getting better and the best part is I like my roommate' I thought as we left the shop to getting started with everything.


	3. Vacation Talks

Vacation Talks

Sorry for the wait everyone I had weekend work and this will hinder progress to be made in updates. Don't worry the accident will happen soon, I am trying to think of who to shot if anyone has seen Thelma and Louise the movie. Let me know but no nasty comments because I will bite back.

Griffin Household

Third POV

Peter and Lois never expected to meet Meg's new and only friend in Quahog. "The nerve of that girl" Lois said. However she didn't want to admit to anyone that she was scared of Hannah Bishop is fact many were scared of her.

"I tell you Lois that girl was scary" Peter said still shacking and not able to get that death glare out of his mind. "Who are you talking about" Brian asked entering the den with Chris and Stewie in tow. "Meg's new friend" Lois replied. "I have seen her mom and dad. Hannah Bishop is the scariest girl in school, even the teachers, jocks, Shepard and Connie D'Amico's group are afraid of her" Chris replied.

Chris filled them in about how Connie became nervous around her and if Meg was close Hannah would be nearby to protect her.

"You mean to tell me this girl at the local dinner is Meg's friend" Brian asked. "Yeah" Chris replied. "She served me a few times there and is not so intimidating but I have read about her past and I have to say it is not a happy one" Brian added.

Hannah's Apartment

Hannah's POV

I was not at all expecting to meet Megan's parents at all today and I have to admit she was not shitting me about them. "I'm sorry you had to meet them Hannah" Megan said as she took her stuff out of the bags. "Hey don't worry about it I am used to seeing this kind of thing even at my job" I replied.

Then I heard a phone ring and I knew it was Megan's.

Megan's POV

I answered my phone "Hello" I said in an annoyed voice knowing it was Lois. "Meg come home and stay away from that girl" she demanded. "No you kicked me out remember" I replied. "Well come home" she demanded again.

Hannah glanced at me and I knew I had to show my true colors. "Lois you and Peter kicked me just for saying something, fart in my face and well I am not going to say no more because that list is several hundred miles long and I think you're smart enough to figure it all out so go fuck yourself I am not going back. Last time I checked I'm eighteen and I should have moved out as soon as I turned eighteen" I vented in rage.

I could hear the phone getting passed to Peter "oh yeah and where are you going to live you have no friends" he taunted in his stupid childish voice. Hannah gestured to me to let her speak. I handed her my phone "she is going to live me so lucky for her my landlord does not give a fuck if I have a roommate or not. She helps with rent and I got news for you fatass if I hear any insults directed at me and, or Megan I will come over and beat you up myself. Besides **I am** her friend" Hannah hissed.

Third POV

Griffin Household

When Lois and Peter heard her voice on the phone she was dead serious about coming over herself. Peter could hold the phone feeling scared. As soon as the phone clicked to hang up. "Lois she's scary" he said.

Peter had never felt so scarred before and it was from a girl Meg's age. "I told you she was scary and when Connie insulted her, Hannah beat her up" Chris warned.

Hannah's Apartment

Hannah's POV

"Now that this is out of our hair how about we do some summer vacation planning since Lou gave me paid leave" I suggested to Megan. "Yeah, I got leave too" Megan replied. "Plus with the settlement I get every week from my 'parents' we can afford to go" I added.

"We could go to New Jersey since we can afford to have some fun on the beach" I suggested. "Yeah and no one will judge me now that you showed me that I am not fat and disgusting" Megan said. "Megan that was all in your head" I said showing her the list of places we can stay at.

Megan's POV

A trip no one ever invited me before, except the people I am forced to call family but I knew they didn't want me around, except Brian. Aside from Hannah he was the only one ever nice to me. "Let's see I think we found a winner" I said to Hannah point at Sea Grove Camping Resort.

"I agree best thing is we can stay at the hotel there and not have much to worry about but Thelma and Louise have to come too because I am licensed to carry concealed fire arms because I know my so called parents can show up when I least expect it" Hannah said.

I didn't argue with her but I had a feeling something big was going to happen as we packed up our things to prepare for our adventure.


	4. Road Trip and Incident

Road Trip and Incident

Don't be too nervous on giving me feedback, it depends on negativity so to find examples take a look at Time Lord's but leave him alone I think he's suffered enough punishment.

Third POV

6PM

Hannah and Megan were packing up of course Hannah had decided to bring Thelma and Louise with her because she knew there were people that were worse than Glen Quagmire out there and she never forgot her encounter with him.

Cutaway

Hannah was walking back home after school when she encountered a man with a red shirt, blue pants and black hair following her. After a while she turned to face him "why are you following me" she asked annoyed with him. "Are you eighteen" he asked. Hannah responded by slapping him in the face "if you want worse than this then I would advise you to leave me the fuck alone" she hissed and left to go home.

End of Cutaway

Megan's POV

"I thought you did a good job with them last night" Hannah said as we loaded her car up with items we were going to need for our trip to New Jersey. "I had to follow your example and Lois Griffin said you were a bad influence well I have news for her she doesn't know you" I replied.

In all of Quahog Hannah Bishop is the only one who gave a damn about me. 'She lets me come over and doesn't do what they do to me' I thought as we got into the car. Still I can't shake the feeling that something big is going to happen.

Then my phone rang it was Lois. I let my voice mail get it and I played it "MEGAN GRIFFIN COME HOME RIGHT NOW AND WHEN YOU DO YOU ARE GROUNDED" she screamed. At a red light Hannah said "give her a taste of her own medicine. I returned the call "Lois Griffin this is Megan and I have two words FUCK YOU" and I hung up.

Griffin House hold

Third POV

When Lois got the call and before she could respond the phone hung up. "It's that girl" she growled. "Don't try to get the police involved Lois and I heard what she said to you last night she's eighteen and she can live where she wants now" Brian said drinking his coffee.

Lois was so mad there was no question that Hannah Bishop, the raven haired eighteen year old had help Megan shed her skin and awaken into an angry young woman.

Hannah's POV

'What a bitch' I thought to myself, I thought my mother was a fucking bitch but I have to say Megan's parents are just as bad as mine. "She's really pushing that envelope isn't she" I said as we got onto the interstate. "Yeah I was not going to take it anymore and you were right about not putting up with them" Megan replied.

"I was going to ask but you told me I am eighteen now and I should decide for myself and not let them push me around anymore. I know like your parents they will get what's coming to them. "So Hannah do you think once you get your associates in art and business you will get your own tattoo parlor" Megan asked.

"Yeah and I know you are unsure" I replied to her. "Now Megan I know you, the reason why you think you feel you suck is because of him and I don't have to name him" I said. "Yeah I might go to culinary school since I discovered when Peter and Lois let Chris and I were allowed to play grown-up" she replied. "Good don't let their asshole remarks bring you down" I said.

Seven PM

Neon Nightclub

Third POV

As the two girls drove though Quahog they were close to the edge. "Hey Hannah how about we stop here" Megan said. Hannah glanced at the nightclub and said "yeah why the hell not" and pulled into the parking lot.

The girls entered "now this is a trip" Megan said seeing a bunch of men and since her makeover from Hannah she didn't think she was ugly anymore. 'You felt you were ugly because of what they said but they're the ones who are ugly not you' Hannah said to her once.

The girl's set themselves down at a table "Megan you might want to block their numbers so they don't call" Hannah suggested. Megan did so by blocking ever Griffin number with the exception of Brian's number.

"Well what a two good looking girls like you doing here" said a man's voice. Megan looked right at him; it was no other than Craig Hoffman. "Well Meg you look good" he said. "Now what would you like it will be on me" he said. Hannah had a bad feeling about this she wanted to say something to Megan but Megan didn't seem too interested as she joined him on the dance floor.

Megan's POV

I dance with Craig the whole time. "Let's go out for some fresh air" he suggested and we went out together. As soon as we were near his car "I thought you were ugly but look at you now" he said then he pushed me against the car.

He was feeling me up 'oh my god no' I thought and I screamed but I was unsure if anyone could hear me because of the loud music inside of the club. Then I heard a click. "You off of her now" said a familiar voice; I knew right away it was Hannah.

"When a girl is screaming and crying she is not having fun" she hissed point Louise at him. Craig didn't seem phased but he charged at her and the next thing I knew a bang went off and he was down. "Oh my god Hannah you killed him" I said to her. Hannah looked just as stunned as I am. "We need to get out of here. Think about it we come from terrible families the police will never believe it was an accident and you were protecting me" I said.

"You're right we need to go to the bank's ATM and withdraw everything, including savings" Hannah said. The good thig was the ATM was there so we took out everything and fled the scene. "We are going to leave and never come back" Hannah said. Whether Craig was dead or alive I don't know and I don't care now after all there was nothing for us in Quahog Rhode Island.


	5. On the Run

On the Run

Third POV

Hannah and Megan fled the scene but they were unaware the shot Hannah fired while he and she were fighting over the gun was not fatal. The medics informed him that he is going to walk again but will be paralyzed for five months.

Joe questioned his boss Irene Simmons. "It was going to happen at some point" she said. "Do you have cameras around the club by any chance" Joe asked. "We do" Irene replied. "Can you name anyone who would shot him like that" Joe asked. "Joe" Officer Reggie Andrews said stepping in. "What's up officer" he asked. "We watched the tapes and the medics told us it looked like the injury Mr. Hoffman got was not intentional" he explained. "Watch" he added showing the video to Joe.

Joe watched the video and he recognized Meg Griffin getting rapped and her new and only friend warning Craig to get away from her and the fight broke out. "You were right but put an APB out for them and it is just to talk" he said. 'I know Meg and I never got along but she needs to know that the laws of protection apply to her too' he thought.

"The video shows the plate number and we should find out who it is" Joe muttered. He wondered about the girl Megan was with and there was a resemblance only Hannah has black hair, ice blue eyes and is hard as nails.

Where Hannah and Meg are

Hannah's POV

As soon as we got cleaned up we had to leave to Mexico. "It will take to long for that government to send us back" I said. "I can't believe this is happening" Megan said. "I know you didn't want this to happen" I said. "So what should we do know that we have all of our money" Megan asked.

"Megan I watched Thelma and Louise thousands of times and we need to get rid of our phones so write down your contact information and we can use pay phones so the cops can't track up down" I said. "Second never pick up hitchhikers'" I added. Megan and I wrote down our contact information once we got to a back road where we can remain hidden.

"Ready" I asked her as she took Louise while I got Thelma and fired several rounds into our phones. "This is it our good bye" I said as we got back into the car. Since we had extra backpacks we put the money in there a total of one hundred grand. "Megan I said to pay in cash and not plastic so there won't be a trail" I said.

"Yeah I know my so called parent would never believe me they never cared either" she said.

Megan's POV

When I shot my phone I felt damn fucking good about it. "Wow I never knew I was such a damn good shot" I said as the phone shattered into pieces. 'Let's see those fucking a-holes track us down now' I thought. I never knew Craig would try to rape me and if it wasn't for Hannah God knows what would have happened.

"So Hannah do you think we can sneak into Mexico" I asked. "Yeah I have contact there that can help us" she replied. "I told them through a text message to expect calls from pay phones because we cannot let them track us and you told me about officer Swanson, have to say ironic" she replied.

"Now that you mention it, it is ironic he is supposed to hold up the law but he lets Peter and Louis pull sick antics on me for no reason" I said. Soon we were back on the road 'never thought I would have an adventure like this' I thought.

Third POV

Griffin Household

Louis tried to get Meg on her phone but it was no use. A knock cam at the door and Brian answered it. "Joe what a surprise" he said. "May I come in please" he asked as he rolled into the door. "Hey Joe" Peter said.  
Lois Peter your daughter and her friend are not going to answer" he said. "Sit down and let me explain everything" he added. Joe filled them in about the incident and when he was through explaining everything.

"I knew that girl was bad news" Lois said. "Lois Hannah Bishop did come from a bad home life and this hardened her, so she is a lot like Meg" Joe said. "Lois Meg and Hannah are only wanted for questioning besides the video I showed you shows Hannah Bishop fired to protect Meg" he said.

Brian then made up his mind "Joe can take me with you besides if we find them I can talk some sense into Megan, maybe her friend too" he said. Joe pondered and said "alright let's go, time to track them down" he said.

The Road Hannah and Megan are on

Megan's POV

I told Hannah about my life and about Brian. "So did that to him" she asked. "Yeah but out of all in Quahog he was the only one who gave a fuck about me" I said to her. "Well unlike me least someone in that family cares and you're lucky to have that" Hannah replied.


	6. Calls and Debates

Calls and Debates

Sorry for the long wait everyone I had a vacation and the week after getting back I was called into work for a Saturday shift but now I am back in business. There are plans for a sequel for A New Life and may be the first chapter up but as usual I am open to ideas.

Griffin Household

Third POV

Peter and Lois were stunned when they were informed by Joe what had happened. "It is that girl she is nothing but bad news" she said. Brian on the other hand went with Joe to find Meg and Hannah. "I know and who would even have sex with Meg she's ugly" Peter agreed. Although he failed to notice the home maker over Hannah Bishop had given her. Then the phone rang.

Where Hannah and Megan are

Harrisburg, PA

Megan's POV

We had to get away and Hannah did have her Garmin show us routes to Mexico and she said we were going to have to get in there through New Mexico, on the edge of Texas. "It's our only option, Roberto Carlo told me the border patrol is very poor there so we have a higher chance of getting in there" she said.

We had to stay in cheap motel rooms because they would only accept cash but we could not give away we were wanted for homicide. 'I hope we can get to Mexico without being caught of course Hannah said taking backroad can help when avoiding state troopers' I thought.

"I am going to make a call to them Hannah" I said to her as she was getting gas and paid in advance with cash. "Do what you want and think you can get some coffee while you're near the store" she replied. "Got it Hannah" I replied back to her. I thought it was high time to call them. I called their home phone number and I was not surprised it was fatso who answered.

Phone Cutaway

Third POV

Peter and Meg are on a spilt screen. "Good Morning Peter" Megan greeted in a snarky tone. "Who is this" he asked in a childish voice. "I am not at all surprised you wouldn't even recognize the sound of my own voice" Megan replied. "Well here's a hint it's Megan" she added.

Before Peter hung up Lois enters to take the phone. "Megan Griffin you are in so much trouble and when you get back and I want it to be now you are so grounded" Lois spat. "For your information Lois Griffin I am eighteen and I had moved out to stay with Hannah Bishop and before you even think of saying she is bad shit she gave me something you and your fatass for a husband and world's worst father no wait worst father in the universe never gave me respect. I can do whatever the fuck I want and damn the consequences" Megan yelled back.

"Before I hang up three words Lois and Peter Griffin Go Fuck Yourselves" Megan hissed and hung up.

End of Phone Cutaway

Megan's POV

I slammed the phone down and from what Hannah had said the call will be hard to trace and by then we would be long gone and since we altered our looks to avoid detection it should be easy as long as we stay at the speed limit.

As soon as I got back to the car with the coffee for the two of us, Hannah was waiting for me. "So how'd it go" she asked. "Told them to go to fuck themselves" I replied "fucking-a" she said. Soon we were back on the road again.

Where Joe and Brian are

Trenton, NJ

Third POV

Brian had read about Hannah Bishop and he understood why she and Megan became fast friends; they understood each other. 'Megan I never tried to and when we see each other I am going to apologize for everything to this point' he thought.

"Yes Bishop has had a hard life" Joe said after a moment of silence. "Well she and Megan are alike because their backgrounds are similar" Brian replied. "I have police in all state keeping all eyes on them I am aware Bishop has two guns but she only intended to have them to protect herself because she was concerned about her abusive parents coming back for her" Joe said.

Brian, unlike the rest of the Griffin's was worried for the two girls.


	7. Road to Escape

Road to Escape

The Sequel to A New Life is up and look for Seeds and Thorns of Life.

Third POV

Cincinnati, OH

Hannah had to get her car an oil change so that way it could keep going until they got to their freedom. What Hannah and Megan didn't know was Joe Swanson was on their trail with Brian Griffin in tow. "Do you think we can make it Hannah" Megan asked. "I think so Roberto told me he has his place open and when I met him he had the same method of helping a friend out as I did for you" Hannah replied.

Hannah didn't have to explain that to Megan after all before this all happened Hannah would let Megan stay at her place when her parents threw her out for no reason.

Pittsburg, PA

Third POV

Brian was rather worried for Megan. "I know I wasn't a good family member to her, I know I should have tried to defend her when Peter bullied her" he said to himself. Joe gave him some coffee. "Thanks Joe" he said snapping out of it. "Who were you talking to" he asked as he started his unmarked car. "Rehearsing to what I am going to say to Meg when we catch up to them" Brian replied.

"I understand I know what Peter did was wrong and I refused to go to Hannah Bishop's apartment because Meg is eighteen now and can leave and live wherever the hell she wants" Joe said. "I still feel horrible for all the abuse she went through and I could have done more" Brian said.

On the Road

Hannah's POV

"Megan if you call those people beware they could trace it so I can step in and tell them" I said. "I know Hannah we watched Thelma and Louise in the motel last night and I can understand why you said to never pick up hitch hikers because our money could get stolen and why to take back roads" Megan replied.

I could only grin knowing we had committed a serious crime, we ran because we knew no one would believe us. After all one, we can from troubled homes, two Megan agreed to go out with the bastard and three who would take us seriously after all the law never cared to protect us.

"Did you tell Roberto about me" Megan asked. "Of course I told him and he knows how the law fails at everything and we cannot stand cops because they never uphold the law because all they care about is coffee and donuts" I said in a flat tone.

"I hate cops because they never came when I asked them for help" she added. "I agree with you Hannah, when mom and dad abused and neglected me we have a cop next door. He never helped me I liked his son Kevin before he got deployed. Haven't seen him since" she said.

Megan's POV

"I know what you are saying Hannah about having no one help when you need it and I never expected you to beat up Connie, let alone cause the teachers, Shepard and those bitches and bastards fear you" I said. "Yeah I get that a lot because you can only push one so far until they break" she replied.

"Still I remember how Connie fled when she tried to gang up on me" I said.

Cutaway

I was held against the locker "looks like Bishit isn't here to help you fatass" Connie sneered and when she was about to beat me to a bloody pulp she was grabbed from behind. "What the fucking hell did you call me" Hannah hissed and Connie was beat up.

A teacher who hated me like everyone else except Hannah tried to get Hannah off but Hannah glared at him. "YOU BACK OFF OR I WILL BEAT YPU UP LIKE THIS WHORE" she yelled throwing Connie down. Connie ran back to her friends "let's get away she's dangerous". "Yeah and if you threaten Megan again I will beat you to a shitty bloody pulp" Hannah warned bearing her polished ivory white.

End of cutaway

We were on the road to our escape from the hell we knew. My life was almost as bad as Hannah's. 'I don't know how you got threw it Hannah but it hardened her and she has been the only one in Quahog ever nice to me and stuck up for me.

I look forward to Mexico.


	8. Road to Freedom

Road to Freedom

Third POV

Hannah knew she had to maintain safe speed cause the last thing she and Megan needed were the police pulling them over. 'Least we got away from it sure they know it was us by now and I did not mean to kill him' Hannah thought as she drove.

She would let Megan drive when she wanted to close her eyes. Megan was watching everything out the window. They were in the back end of St. Louis. 'No time for sight-seeing we have to keep going until we get into Mexico' she thought.

Megan's POV

I have to admit this is the longest time I had been on the road, I mean we were meant to go to New Jersey but seeing how Craig tried to rape me, Hannah had one of her guns out to show him she meant business.

'She saved me from him and since the so-called family I have to stay with threw me out least I have Hannah to stay with' I thought as I drove on.

In Quahog

Third POV

Craig had to use a wheelchair to move around in his cell because Hannah and Meg had to be found and brought back to inform the police what happened. He told the truth and the chief believed the girls would tell them what happened and why Hannah shot him.

The Griffin's in the meantime didn't seem to care but Lois just liked to torcher Meg however since Hannah had gave her some self-esteem. The police officers who were in the house gave a suggestion "when your daughter calls make an effort to be happy to hear her voice". "Get real its Meg" Peter replied obnoxiously. "Mr. Griffin your daughter need I remind you is only wanted for questioning not first degree assault the tape shows her friend fired to protect her and herself" the police officer warned him.

"Well alright then" Lois replied.

Where Hannah and Megan are

Hannah's POV

We were soon out of St. Lois "still think we can get into Mexico Hannah" Megan asked. "Yeah and we have to as I said before the police would never believe us" she replied. "I should consider calling the bastards again" Megan said. "Careful there might be cops there and they will try to trace the call from a pay phone" I warned her.

"I can take that risk and they don't care about me" she replied. "Yeah you told me and why doesn't Brian try to stop it" I asked. "He's afraid of getting bullied too" she replied. Now that I can believe because I have seen that jerk of a father and I can see why most people can't stand him. "Sheesh that lard ass is in his forties yet he acts like a total brat" I muttered.

"We are on our road to freedom from this hell" Megan responded. Good fucking response and if she wants to taunt them that's fine because that so-called family deserves that and it is a wonder no one has tried to sell that house on Spooner Street for God knows how long.

"I know we have a long road but this is so fucking worth it and it sure as hell beats a dull summer I have always had my whole damn life. After all Hannah I am glad you stood up for me and beat the shit out of Connie and now everyone in James Woods is scared of you" Megan said.

Megan's POV

"So I am really considered scary at James Woods well that is fucking cool cause those assholes and bitches should be scared of me" Hannah replied. "I'm not afraid of you besides I know you would never hurt me" I said. Hannah gave off one of her grins and if she gave it to Connie it meant 'if you fuck with me I will beat the living shit out of you'. I know Joe Swanson is scared of her too.

I am glad I meant her and besides no one ever defended me before and even Peter pissed his pants. 'Thank you Hannah for this chance of a lifetime even if we are on the run.


	9. Rude Truckers

Rude Truckers

Third POV

The girls were now cutting into Dubuque Iowa and planned on going south to get to the weakest border patrol was so Hannah's friend told her. "Wonder if they will ever figure it out" Megan asked Hannah. "Don't know and besides we all know when the girl is being abused it is always one person's word against another" Hannah replied.

"Yeah I know that much" Megan replied thinking about all the times she tried to get help from her abuse. 'Those fucking cops are pathetic and all that fatass said is it's Meg no one cares' Megan thought. "I never thought anyone would be my friend much less rape me because of what that pig head says and that whore" Megan said.

"I know what you mean" Hannah replied and she had her car passed a truck and she noticed the trucker giving her lude gestures. "Fuck you" Megan shouted at him flipping him off and Hannah then went five miles over the limit.

Hannah's POV

When Megan flipped off and cussed out that jerk ass I had to grin "very good Megan" I said to her. We had been able to get so far and since we saved money by eating at Subway and staying at cheap motels where we could get some coffee sure it's not good but it's better than nothing.

"Thanks Hannah and watch the speed" she warned. "Right got it that last thing we need are those donut pigs pulling us over and getting found out" I replied. I never liked cops cause when my parents were putting me through hell they never gave a fuck so fuck them too and the cop who didn't help Meg when her parents were hurting her.

"Least we are set on money and I know the banks may have told the police by now and I bet the police everywhere know who to look for so we have to be careful about where we stay" I said.

Where Joe and Brian are

Third POV

Brian was sipping some coffee he got for Joe and himself he was still worried about Megan. 'I have to tell her once we catch up to them' he thought. "I have to say the girls are resourceful after all they haven't gotten desperate. After all as soon as Hannah shot Craig she and Meg took all their money out but at some point it might get stolen and they will try to resort to stealing" Joe said.

"Joe I know Meg didn't deserve any of the abuse and I can understand how Hannah has been a near perfect marriage" Brian said as the passed through Peoria, Illinois and so far they could feel they were getting closer but Hannah and Megan were many steps ahead of them.

'I hope they are fine I know Hannah has had a life similar to Meg's but Hannah helped Meg gain some confidence in herself and based on what Chris had said I can see how the hell Hannah Bishop went through really hardened her and made her hate people like Peter and Lois.

"I know what you mean by perfect marriage slightly different lives but together as a near fatal attraction but in this case friendship. However Hannah Bishop didn't kill him she tried to protect Meg and warned him to back away but he charged at her while she had a loaded gun and from what the audio said she thought the safety was on" Joe replied.

'Meg please be alright and I know you were the only one to care about my writing and rewards. I'm sorry for everything' Brian thought as the ride continued.


	10. Money Problems

Money Problems

So sorry for being late guys I have to work at the last minute two Saturdays ago and have a family affair last Saturday, let's hope there are no more interruptions from here on out. Now I have to remind everyone when leaving a review there is a line to critical remarks and being a jerk keep this in mind before you post cause once you leave that review it stay forever, unless the story is taken down.

Third POV

Hannah and Meg knew there were going to run out of money in not too long. "God what the hell are we going to do, we still have a long way to go before we can be sure we will be gone for good" Hannah said counting what they had, four thousand dollars. "There is only one way Hannah and we have no other choice we cannot turn ourselves in cause then they will separate us and I never want to go back to those people again" Megan said.

"Megan are you saying we should" Hannah was about to start. "Hannah I dated a convict and he told me how to hold up a place and this is the only option we have we are already fugitives from the law so we have nothing to lose other than our road to freedom" Megan reasoned.

Hannah's POV

When Megan stated the only option we have to was to rob various stores on the way I didn't want to go through with it but she made her point. "You have a fucking point Megan and we need money so we need to target the popular store on the way" I replied.

She told me about Luke and how he got behind bars although I felt bad for the guy still. "So which gun do you want to use Megan" I asked. "Thelma is the gun for me after all she and I have a lot in common. She was abused I was abused and my so-called parents were not so sweet to me and look how I turned out to be" Megan replied.

'Hit the nail square on the head' I thought as we prepared to go through what we were about to go through and fuck the consequences. "I hope you know what you're doing Megan and if it looks like you're in trouble I will be right in to back you up" I said as I began to load the guns. "Also keep in mind both of the girls are loaded and for fucks sake don't shot anyone with them, bad enough one of us is wanted for murder" I advised.

Megan's POV

I knew I had to take Hannah's advice seriously after all she was the one who pulled the trigger to stop that man-whore from doing to me what he planned to do. 'Least Luke gave me some advice on what to do and thanks to one of Hannah's guns I should not have too much of an issues getting the money just have to have Hannah back me up if things get shitty' I thought.

"The plan is we stop off at the gas station ten miles away and Hannah I need you to cut the phone lines so they can't get help" I said. "Got it sweetheart" she replied as we went to sleep of course no one could hear us because we made sure not to well one call from hotels or the police would get us and then kill us in the end and two who gives a fuck about the law the law never helped us out in anyway so fuck everything.

The Next Morning

Third POV

The plan was in motion Hannah agreed to wait nearby while Megan went inside with a potato sack and a gun on her belt. Megan had lost so much weight thanks to Hannah taking her to the gym, and because she got her a membership as a roommate present.

Cutaway

Hannah and Megan we lifting weights in the gym and because this was not the same gym Lois used they knew they would be just fine. "Thanks Hannah" Megan said. "Not a fucking issue" Hannah replied. Of course those weeks of working out helped.

End of Cutaway

Megan put on a black ski mask, had all black on and walked in to the store and hell began to break loose. "This is a stick up hands in the air" Megan yelled showing the clerk who resembled Chris the gun. "Hand it all over nice and slowly" Megan hissed at him. The chubby clerk shock as the gun was inches from his face and he loaded the money in the bag.

"It's all we have please don't hurt me" he whimpered. "Good now call the police and you're going to end up in the morgue" she hissed. She ran to the back and into the waiting car. "Punch it" Megan said to Hannah. Hannah of course gunned it. "Don't worry Megan the lines have been cut and that fat dork is not getting help anytime soon, also cut the camera lines and covered the plates and then some" Hannah said.

The two fled to the backroads and beyond.


	11. Cop Encounters

Cop Encounters

Third POV

Hannah and Megan were not at all too concerned about getting busted for the armed robbery they had committed and managed to get away with plenty of money so they were going to have to rob places with a gun. "Just have to wear black, cover the plates and cut the wires as long as we wear rubber to we don't get shocked but first shut off the fuse box" Hannah said as she and Megan grinned at each other.

Of course they knew it was a matter of time before both of them were discovered for the robbery but none of them cared the law never cared about them so why the fucking hell should they care at all.

Hannah and Megan knew they had stepped up their own luck and didn't seem to care at all if the envelope was pushed or not.

Hannah's POV

This was the first time in my life I had ever had some much fun and fuck the consequences so we were having the time of our lives until I saw the sirens, I noticed the speed I was going at. "Oh fuck" I said and pulled over. 'I know we covered up the plates so they wouldn't know but guess the fun maybe over, Megan it was cool knowing you' I thought.

I pulled over to the side and the cop came out to talk to me. He walked right on over and said "license and registration please" he ordered. I just played it cool and handed those over. "Right step out of the car and go into mine" he ordered

I did as he was told and when he was inside the cop car I said "let me guess I am in trouble officer" I said in a sarcastic tone. "Yes you are wanted in Rhode Island for injury however you might get off and get back in the car" he said and I was surprised to see Megan tapping on the glass.

Megan's POV

When Hannah was taken to the cop car I knew I was not going to sit by and let Hannah get arrested because she shot Craig. 'I am not going to let the only one in Quahog who gave a fuck about me go to jail so I am going to help her' I thought as I got out of the car.

I tapped on the glass. "Ma'am back in the car" the cop said and I showed him the gun. "Step out of the car you are dealing with armed women who don't take shit" I said to him. He stepped out of the car and said "take off your cop belt now" I ordered.

He complied "please don't kill me I have a wife and two daughters at home" he cried as he took off the belt. "Take his gun Hannah and shot out both radios" I said to Hannah. I turned to the cop car and shot two holes on the truck for air. I took his keys away from him along with the magnum and ammo.

"So you have a wife and daughters at home? Well you better to nice to them my 'daddy' was not so kind to me and look how I turned out" I said and forced him into the truck of the car and shit him in while he was crying.

"Not so tough are they Hannah" I said to her. "Well you have a talent for this type of shit Megan" Hannah said. "Yes I do" I said tossing the keys to the left.

"Let's get out of here before reinforcements arrive" Hannah said getting back in the car.

Where Joe and Brian are

Brian's POV

"Well Hannah and Megan are pushing it a car of the same make and model as Hannah Bishop's was seen in an armed robbery but the clerk didn't recognize any of the two because they were covered, face and all" Joe said. "Well Megan did start using contact lenses but I don't know" I replied.

Joe and I were in a roadside dinner sharing a pot of joe. "Well when we catch up to them we are going to have to ask them about it" Joe replied. I could tell Hannah and Meg were pushing it but the two girls have had hard lives so it was no surprise they would defy the laws.


	12. Rude Trucker Sexy Vixens Two Guns Exp

Rude Trucker+ Sexy Vixens+ Two Guns+ Explosive Material= **BOOM**

Third POV

Hannah was impressed with Megan. "Way to scare him Megan and you have improved so fucking fast" Hannah said grinning. "Yeah I had to say that to him and we know his backup will arrive and least I shot air holes in the truck of his police car" Megan replied.

"As I said before I have a talent for this shit and if only Luke could see me know" Megan added. So far the vixens had been able to pull off robberies of off road stores and take precautions before doing so, they know it is a matter of time before they are discovered doing these crimes.

"Hannah what can we tell the police when and if they catch us" Megan asked. "Keep going and Roberto is impressed and we can raise the middle finger at them and say 'Fuck you cops you never helped us'" Hannah replied.

Cutaway

Earlier

Megan and Hannah had selected a target. Megan covered up the license plates, covered her face with a black ski mask, Hannah in the meantime shut down the fuse box and cut the wires to the automatic door locks and cameras. "My turn Megan" Hannah said giving off a sexy grin as she took her gun Louise.

"Everything set" she asked Megan. "Yeah and will be waiting in the back to get the fucking hell out of here and the chick looks like Connie" Megan pointed out. "Well even better" Hannah replied, of course Hannah hated people like Megan's tormentors so now the tables have turned.

Hannah entered wearing all black and had a black ski mask on. "Can I help you" the clerk asked nervously. Hannah showed her the gun "this is a fucking stick up and everything is cut sweetheart so don't even try it now hand it over all of it" Hannah ordered pointing at the cash register and showing the scared clerk the bag.

"That's it nice and slow" Hannah hissed and the clerk. Soon Hannah had what she came for. "Say a word about this and I will come back and blow your fucking brains out" Hannah warned as she ran to the back where Megan was waiting. "PUCH IT" Hannah shouted and the two fled like bats out of hell.

End of Cutaway

Megan's POV

Those robberies have been the most fun I have ever had in God knows how long after the hell I went through and Hannah pulled me out. "Well too bad the clerk I scared the shit out of was a woman and not a man" Hannah said. "Why's that" I asked. "Since we were once stepped on by men I had to learn to bite back and play with the big boys on my own terms so while those big strong men try to overcome their fear we weak little women can loot all we want" Hannah replied.

She had a point and then a loud truck horn and Hannah glanced at the review mirror since she let me do the drive. "It's him" Hannah growled and sure enough it was the same trucker that had been harassing us. "That's it let's get him to pull over" Hannah said getting annoyed at him. "Yes let's" I agreed with her.

Hannah gestured him to pull over with us. "I have seen the label Megan explosives let's teach him a burning lesson" Hannah said. I did have a good look at him and he looked like Peter Griffin only with red hair so more motivation.

Hannah's POV

As soon as we pulled over the truck driver did so as well. "What the fuck is this about flashing your tongue at us how would you like it if it was your wife, sister let alone daughter going through it" I asked him.

"Don't give a fuck" he replied in a stupid voice. Then I gave Megan the signal to raise the guns. "Whoa don't shot" he screamed knowing what was about to happen, we were not ordinary women we are considered vixens.

Soo Megan and I fired on the tires flattening all four of them then I aimed at the cargo. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING" the trucker screamed. "What happened when you mess with the wrong women sweetheart" I replied and then **BOOM**.

The truck exploded. "WHAT THE FUCK" the trucker screamed as his big rig was nothing but a charred wreck. The two of us drove around him and laughed at him as he tried to chase us off. "I always wanted to do that" Megan said.


	13. Hot on the Trail

Hot on the Trail

Third POV

Quahog

"Did you hear about Hannah Bishop and Meg" Gina asked. "Yeah I heard she shot Craig" Aron, Gina's boyfriend said. "There's more there is now an APB out for them" another girl said. Many knew Hannah Bishop was known to be a vixen and the fact is no one wanted to mess with her because if they did she would beat the shit out of them.

"And I thought Poison Ivy was scary" one boy said. He tried to set Hannah up once but bad news for him Hannah caught on and kicked him in the nuts and hissed "you're not fucking anyone bastard". "I wonder if she had been hanging out with Poison Ivy" he added.

Cutaway

In Arkham Asylum "Poison Ivy you have a visitor" a guard said escorting Hannah to where Ivy was being held for her crimes of Eco-terrorism. "So what is a girl like you doing here" Ivy asked her. "I loved what you did, destroying that dam with your plants and Batman just had to ruin the ride" Hannah replied. "Oh there is more than that" Ivy replied.

"You got me, I know what it's like to be abused by men in fact I followed your example besides using plants if a man doesn't respect me I beat them to a shitty bloody pulp" Hanna replied. "Very good and you are welcome to see me anytime" Ivy replied as Hannah was escorted out by the guard.

End of cutaway

Griffin Household

Third POV

There had been no phone calls from Meg but Joe had news for them "We have reason to think Meg and Hannah were involved in a string of armed robberies and tossing a trooper in the seat of his cruiser" Joe said over the phone. "Yeah Megan Griffin held the gun to me as I was trying to arrest her friend Hannah Bishop she said her 'daddy' was not so kind to her and see how she turned out" the trooper said. He had been extracted hours earlier and taken to the station to give a statement. An officer was at the house standing by to trace the call even if it was a pay phone, of course the APB girls' knew that but knew they would be long gone by the time Joe and Brain tried to get to where they were last.

"I knew that girl was bad news" Lois said. Then the phone rang. "Well well well if it isn't the voice of Lois Griffin" Megan's voice came. "Where the hell are you young lady?" Lois demanded. "Nowhere you need to know and I am having too much fun more fun than you and that fat ass will ever have" Megan taunted them.

Boulder, CO

Megan's POV

"Hannah I see a pay phone I am going to let them have it" I said to her. "Do it and I want some of that too" she replied. I picked up the phone and called them. "Hello" came Lois' voice "Well well well if it isn't the voice of Lois Griffin" I said trying not to laugh at her. "Where the hell are you young lady?" Lois demanded. "Nowhere you need to know and I am having too much fun more fun than you and that fat ass will ever have" I taunted them.

"Put Peter Griffin on the phone" I hissed but I heard his breathing on the other line. "I know you are all on the phone, Stewie and Chris Griffin" I added. "I want you bastards to know I ought to thank Hannah Bishop for giving me the adventure of my life, and after doing what I did to that police officer I have to say all this fighting inside my head there was no need to suppress it, I never realized it would feel this good" I said them.

"Shut up Meg" Peter said in his stupid voice. "No shut your fucking mouth Peter Lardo Griffin" I hissed back and gave the phone to Hannah. "I am going to say this once Peter Griffin when Megan told me about you I should have shot your balls off then there would be no more scum of the Earth like you and to add what Megan said I know there is an officer here and go fuck yourself and die" Hannah hissed and slammed to phone down. "Let's get the hell out of here" she said.

Topeka, KS

Brian's POV

As we were following the trail left by Meg and Hannah. 'Wow I never knew those two would even resort to doing things like that' I thought. I knew there was no doubt based on speaking with Bonnie Hannah and Megan were shooting a rapist, holding up stores with the guns, holding a trooper at gun point and forcing him in the trunk of his own patrol car and now blowing up a truck with bullets were teaching men a lesson about messing with women. 'Least the out air holes in it' I thought.

The trucker was in a room "I'm telling you those women are bad babes and they could have killed me but didn't" he said. "Well one of them is wanted for questioning about the shooting of Craig Hoffman, and we know they might have had something to do with a string of armed robberies" an officer said.

Joe had contacted the Police Units out there warning them about Hannah Bishop and Meg. 'Well I had a bad feeling Megan was going to go down this path and Hannah really brought that side of her out' I thought.


	14. Road to Mexico

Road to Mexico

Third POV

Joe and Brian had the feeling Hannah and Megan were planning to escape to Mexico, to make matters worse getting them deported back to answer for their actions however since the shooting was self-defense and armed robberies in their wake.

"Well they had no other choice which is worse prostitution or robbery" Brian asked Joe. "Prostitution is worse and I don't have to draw a fucking picture as to why" Joe replied. Normally he would give an angry answer but since Brian advised him not too.

"You know this is like old times when we were partners" Joe said. "Yes and I got exposed to drugs, maybe I should not have got into the field and stayed a writer" Brian replied. He managed to get clean from his experience but he felt guilty for everything that happened. 'Sometimes I feel I should have done something to improve Meg's life I understand why she and Hannah became fast friends, Hannah is a lot like Meg' Brian thought.

Brian had read more about Hannah Bishop's past the fact she hated people like Peter; drunks, abusive men and more traits about Peter.

Where Hannah and Megan are

Hannah's POV

"Least we have been able to get the money we need" I said. "Sure we had to cause hold-ups and then some but it was worth it and fuck what is to come" Megan said. I gave Megan a look of 'really nice'. "I mean it Hannah I have never had this much fun before" she replied.

'Well shit I never thought an incident such as shooting a low-life would led on to something like this' I thought as we continued to drive of course we were smart about covering up the plates before entering the area, covering about our faces, and ensuring we shut the fuse box so those clerks cannot get help.

"Do you really hate people like Peter Griffin" Megan asked. "You're damn right I do there are times I regret not shooting my so-called father when I had the chance" I replied. There are times when I should have grabbed the gun and did it.

I know at some point we are going to get caught and well it is not over until it is over. "Hannah do you think they will catch us eventually" Megan asked. "We can still win in a man's world and Megan it's not over until it's over, if we go to jail who cares we weak little women were able to play with the big boys on our own terms" I replied.

Megan's POV

I had to say I never had any fun before and with Hannah I am enjoying myself. I know we are going to get caught and Hannah is right it's not over until it's over. 'Even if I go back to jail I know it would only be for a few years, would get some education opportunities and Hannah can get her art work out there. In the end it's going to be worth it' I thought.

"I have to say Hannah even if we did a series of crimes cross country I want to say it has been worth it" I said to her. "Before you came along lard-ass turned everyone against me and I never knew why and you know something I wish I did what you did, escape but no one would have believed me because of that dumbass bastard and now my life had changed for the better" I said.

"My life was hell no one wanted to hang out with me, they bullied me they shunned me. When you got me out of that locker and beat up those people, hell got Shepard scared shitless" I added. "Good to know" Hannah replied.

"We still have a long way to go and even if we are cornered we can still make a run for it even if we end up cuffed and separated who cares I heard to let those who had been kicked around off easy" Hannah said. I just hope she's right after all she is the only one who understands me and more.


	15. Don't Drive Into That Canyon!

Don't Drive Into That Canyon!

Unsure of whether or not to continue and no this is not going to end like Thelma and Louise because I know you guys are going to want more ideas. Open to them as usual, jerks need not apply

Eight Days Later

Third POV

Before Hannah and Megan could see it coming and since they spent the money they didn't steal in case they were caught rows of police officers with Joe and Brian tailing behind them were chasing them. "PULL OVER" Joe screamed threw a bull horn.

"BITE US" Hannah yelled back. "Fucking police officers always turn on those they were supposed to protect" Hannah muttered as she began to drive faster and before they knew it they were getting close to the Grand Canyon.

TV Broadcast

Third POV

Channel Five news was not going to have access to broadcasting the footage of Hannah Bishop and Megan Griffin's police chase. "Oh my God Hannah and Megan are drawing in the police" one boy said. "Who knew Meg had it in her" "wow she is as much of a bad girl as Hannah, she could have killed Craig but she wounded him and his bad boy attitude".

The Griffin's were watching it "Hey Joe shot them dead" Peter said. "Why" Joe asked through his police radio" "because it would be freakin sweet" Peter replied. "Peter I am going to bring them in alive, we know about the police officer in the car and the incident at the club, however we have no proof to charge them with armed robbery" Joe replied and hung up.

Chris and Lois were stunned on how long the police were going to chase the girls however the two of them showed no signs on giving up. It looked like Hannah was considering but Megan grabbed the wheel.

Megan's POV

"How can we lose them" Hannah said. "There may be no way out of it Hannah but of course this is the most fun I have ever had in so long" I said to her. "What's wrong aside from the police chasing us" I asked.

"I am thinking about giving up sometimes you have to learn you cannot win against police who don't give a shit about anyone" Hannah replied. "Hannah that is a lot of bull shirt it isn't over until it's over" I said grabbing the steering wheel and turning it to the right where we avoided hitting a group of police officers just in time.

"Should have asked" I said. "It's alright look we are getting close to the border maybe we are going to make it" Hannah said.

Brian's POV

Joe and I were horrified to see Hannah and Meg about to drive into the canyon. "Oh no they're headed towards the canyon" Joe cried out horrified. "They're going to drive right into it just so they can teach us guys and police officer's a lesson" I exclaimed.

I knew this was my fault Megan would not have gotten into this mess and neither would Hannah if we and the police took them more seriously. 'I should have intervened' I thought. I grabbed the bull horn and rolled down the window.

"Megan" I called. Megan opened her window and her eyes showed she was listening. "Megan I want you to know I am very sorry. I sorry for all the times I joined in on the abuse, I'm sorry I didn't intervene when those people abused you and I'm sorry for everything up until this point."

Megan's POV

"Megan" Brian called through the bull horn. I opened the window. "Megan I want you to know I am very sorry. I sorry for all the times I joined in on the abuse, I'm sorry I didn't intervene when those people abused you and I'm sorry for everything up until this point." Brian added in his speech.

I turned to face Hannah "looks like you were right Hannah I should consider myself lucky to have someone like him in my life" I said to her. "Please Megan don't drive into that canyon" Brian added. "CANYON" we both exclaimed. Hannah slammed the brakes just in time and now we have to wait for what will happen.

"Megan if I go to jail I want to say this was so fucking worth it" Hannah said. "I know" I replied. I really enjoyed our run from the law and now what will happen now.


	16. The Trial

The Trial

So sorry for the late updates and lack of updates everyone including Machine Dragon Nero. Wasn't sure how to continue this story so MDN gave me some advice and could use more on how their lives should play out from there.

Third POV

Hannah and Megan were in different cells and since there was no proof to charge the two of them with armed robbery since the money was never found and two the girls learned from the best. While in prison Hannah found out that Connie and her gang were going to try to cook up lies.

Cutaway

Connie was saying "oh yeah and Hannah totally kicked me and tried to shot me" "Hannah did this and that too" she added. Of course lucky for Hannah and not so much Connie Hannah's boss Lou came to her rescue.

"Let me tell you something straight Hannah did not do any of the shit these girls have been saying now I banned them from my diner because they were harassing Hannah. Hannah is the best employee I have ever had" Lou said.

Sure enough no one believed Connie nor her lies after all Hannah and Megan had rough lives and found each other mainly because they considered themselves reflections of themselves for the most part.

Hearing

Megan's POV

I am dreading the fact that I will go back to prison again but Hannah told me that so far this is a bail hearing. "You might get lucky Megan, Lou said so" Hannah said as her court appointed attorney sat by her while I had mine.

"Megan Griffin your bail has been paid by" the judge began. 'Please not those assholes I can't go back there because if I hit them back then I am going to go to jail for good' I thought. "Your bail has been paid by Brian and you are to remain in his custody on a work release program for charges of kidnapping an officer and use of a firearm, you are to be placed on six years' probation and eight months of community service" the judge, Harrison Copper declared.

I was relieved to go with Brian he told me he had his own place now. "Good luck Hannah" I said to her. "Don't worry Meg she will be someone's bitch for a while" said Connie. "Ms. D'Amico for filling false reports you are under arrest" the bailiff said taking her in cuffs.

Hannah's POV

Before Hearing

Lou came to see me with his son Dale in tow, now Dale I like but I don't know how he feels about me. "Hannah I told the police that what that girl had been saying about you was wrong I know you fired that gun to protect your friend, I know you didn't mean to injure him" Lou said. "Thanks Lou you something as far as I know you and Dale were the only good people I knew of I ran because no one would have believed me let alone Megan" I said to him.

"Hannah we know what type of lives you and Megan Griffin had" Dale said. "You know something dad and I are going to pay your bail all we can do is hope for the best in life. I know you plan on being a tattoo artist I have seen your art and since dad and I know you have to work I own a tattoo parlor so when all is said and done I am willing to give you a job there once you serve your service" Dale said.

"I don't know about the service Dale but if it is a job to fulfill my dream job I accept" I replied.

Hearing

When that dumb slutty bimbo was hauled away I grinned. "Hannah Bishop your bail has been paid by Lou and Dale Snake, so you will be on work release program, ten years' probation and fourteen months of community service" the judge declared.

Third POV

Joe Swanson was not surprised by the outcome as Hannah and Megan went to their probation officers, that being Brian Griffin for Megan and Lou, and Dale Snake for Hannah.


	17. Start A New

Start A New

Lou's POV

When Hannah and Megan were caught I learned they nearly drove into the Canyon to my horror until I heard Brian Griffin call through the bull horn "PLEASE DON'T DRIVE INTO THAT CANYON". 'I'm glad she is alright and I know the charges are not going to be serious because it was only self -defense and the armed robbery was something no one could prove after all the money was never found' I thought.

"Dad is Hannah going to stay with us" Dale asked. "She is Dale" I replied. I remember having to bail Hannah out and that skank of all people was telling a police officer whom I was going to pay for Hannah's bail.

Cutaway

"She beat me up, she sells herself for sex and she shot my boyfriend" Connie D'Amico said. "Not so fast sir" I said to intervene. "I will tell you one thing I banned this lady from my dinner for reasons such as harassing my employees, by making bull shit claims of spit in their drinks, throwing food at them. I knew Bishop was trying to keep her rage in check" I said to him.

"This girl is full of lies Hannah Bishop is the best employee I have ever had. This girl was banned from my restaurant along with her friends for being a pest" I explained. "Is it true" he asked me. "Yes it is and here is the surveillance footage and the list of people I have banned for life" I said handing the evidence over to help Hannah from this brat.

As soon as he viewed the footage the brat was arrested for making false reports and I had Hannah Bishop bailed out.

End of Cutaway

Being Hannah's probation officer I filled out reports on her progress and I knew the same was for Megan Griffin. Speaking of the devil she and her officer Brian Griffin, Hannah walked up to the two of them.

Megan's POV

I had to work as Brian's secretary by taking his calls sure he abused me too in the past but he stopped because he knew it was wrong. Of course I requested no contact order against the remaining Griffins. 'Least Brian is not telling lies on my reports and since I am to speak out about domestic abuse along with Hannah' I thought.

We speak out at different times about the abuse we had to go through and the choices we made. Of course we hardly see each other because of our jobs. 'Sure we had been put on probation for part of our lives but I say we got off easy which we deserved to' I thought. "What will it be" Hannah said breaking me out of thought. "The usual omelets' coffee and green salad" Brian said. "Coming up" Hannah replied.

Hannah does have to focus on her job and she told me about her interest in Lou's son Dale.

Cutaway

I saw Hannah talk to a guy who looked to be 6'3", blonde hair, blue eyes and abs to match. He also had a series of tattoos on his arms. "Who was that Hannah" I asked her when she came to serve me and Brian. "Dale, Lou's son" she replied.

I knew she liked him but she would not admit it after all it was her business after all. "He's a tattoo artist and I am considering working for him" she said.


	18. Hannah and Dale

Hannah and Dale

Third POV

Dale was getting done with his client's final tattoo and he thought 'since Hannah Bishop the love of my life want to be an artist and I have seen her sketches when she is on break drawing I might ask dad if she can work with me' he thought.

What Hannah didn't know was Dale put a tattoo on his shoulder with two black and red roses with two names, being Hannah and Dale. Of course she would tell him she was getting fed up with seeing Megan's parents and brother's at regular basis until Peter did something to get all four of them banned for life.

Cutaway

Lou would let Hannah serve someone else because the Griffin's were coming over on a regular basis except Brian and Megan. "Hannah I'll get them you keep an eye on the grill" Lou said. "Why do they insist coming back" Hannah muttered as Dale shot a snake-like glare at them.

As soon as Lou gave them their drinks and appetizer's being garlic knots Hannah was about to serve two customer's when Peter threw his food at her. Hannah being fast used a menu to stop it from hitting her.

Lou got so angry he turned around to face them and said "Dale you know what to do" he said. Dale got up from his seat at the bar and tossed them out and Lou took a picture of them. "Out and stay out" Lou hissed and Dale shut the door.

End of cutaway

Dale's POV

Hannah was glad those people were banned from the diner for good and she was more satisfied with shielding the customer who by coincidence happened to be Peter Griffin's boss, Angelia Cross. "I heard he got canned for doing that and I didn't bother telling her it was for me cause I don't give a fuck about him" she told me.

Cutaway

Third POV

Peter Griffin was called into Angelia's office the next day. "Peter Griffin since you like to disturb the peace and since I wanted to nice dinner for once you had to ruin it for me and my date you are fired" she hissed and threw him out.

Lois had to get a job and because of Peter's troubled work history he had to be the stay at home parent.

End of Cutaway

Hannah's POV

I have strong feelings for Dale too and what he doesn't know is I had one of his artists give me a tattoo recently with two roses one being red another black with our names on it. 'He was so bold and powerful when it came to throwing that family of four out of Lou's diner' I thought.

I did inform Roberto what happened about getting caught and he told me at some point he is going to come over, Dale understands we are just friends I don't have an issue with him talking to other girls and the other way around.

Megan told me I was lucky to get a hunk like him attracted to me, of course Dale's friend Lance Iron also known as Ironhide because like Dale he is a big strong guy and not someone you want to piss off. I did ask Dale to set Megan up on a blind date with him and he agreed, wonder how it went.

Cutaway

Megan's POV

I know Hannah would never do this and when a large nineteen year old entered "well I should have guessed Dale would let me have a date with one of his dad's employee's best friend" he said. I look nervously at him.

"Hey honey no need to be nervous" he said. His huge bicep's, iron hard abs, short jet black hair and hazel eyes were enough to make me nervous of him. "Know something glad those two did it since Dale and I share a place he wanted it for himself and Hannah" he told me.

"Sorry it's just that people would run away from me before" I replied. "I'm not going to and besides those assholes are too shallow to know that you are beautiful" Lance said.

End of cutaway

Megan's POV

I am glad I am with Lance of course Brian doesn't mind if he comes over being on probation and all, Lance understands. "Have to say Hannah did turn you into a badass and Dale told me he is going to get her a job with him after all those two are together now" he said.

I almost spewed my coffee I was shocked to learn they were together but at the same time not so much. 'Good on them' I thought.


	19. Nocturnal Fun

Nocturnal Fun

Third POV

Megan was happy that Hannah found her someone who cares and unlike Craig he did insult her. With Hannah's help and encouragement Megan's hair was so much longer and with the money she saved she got surgery to correct her vision so her glasses were gone.

Of course for their first date Lance wanted to work out and Megan agreed to, after all Hannah did sign her up for the gym. "Thanks honey" Lance said as he lifted fifty pounds with Megan was his spotter.

'This man is the man of my dreams' Megan thought.

Lance's POV

I never imagined she was abused and branded ugly there was nothing ugly about her; those people who abused her are ugly not her. "You know something I think we should swing by our place, I share with Dale and go ahead" I said.

"I don't know" Megan replied. "I won't do anything like those bastards had done" I assured her. I know she had advances made by the local pervert when she was eighteen and recently when Hannah shot the man who tried to rape her, I am going to add caused the duo to make a break for it thinking no one would even take them seriously.

Hannah's POV

Least Dale and I have his place to ourselves in fact in he wants me to move in with him. "I don't know yet Dale since the whole thing of hell and raising hell in the process" I said to him. "Aww let lose honey you know you want to" he said placing his arm around my shoulders.

"I still can't believe I nearly drove into the canyon, if Megan's probation officer didn't stop us" I said to him. "And I'm glad he did and I never could understand why those people in your lives or were once in your lives would want to beat the shit out of you for no reason" Dale said.

I never liked talking about my parents but least Megan took my advice to cut them with the exception of Brian out of her life for good. "I heard you fired on a trucker" Dale said. "Oh yeah the best part was when he cussed us out but the better part was we turned his rig into a fucking hell of an inferno" I replied.

"Of course after our hearing least I got Thelma and Louise back" I said. I never want to part with my guns and I needed them because those who have protection orders against them don't always follow them. "So you became a total badass because of your father and mother" Dale asked.

"Yeah and I never liked talking about them, the only regret I have is I didn't shot that old jerks balls off, considered doing that to Peter Griffin" I admitted.

Dale's POV

When Hannah said she regretted not shooting her so-called 'dad's' balls clean off I have to think 'remind me not to get on her really bad side'. "Wow there is a side of you I hope to never be on the receiving end of" I replied.

"You won't get there trust me" Hannah said. "How do you know" I asked taking a sip of my drink I would say beer but since we have to wait another two years for beer. "Yeah I still thought it was stupid to raise the limit to fifty on West's behalf" Hannah said. "Yeah everyone knows people are willing to buy beer for those who don't deserve it" Hannah added.

Of course we were too busy trying to get into the mood. "So Hannah think we should do it" I asked after all since her release and having dad as her probation officer it was fine to have her in my place and his. The landlord she had was charged for building violation so she had to stay with dad; since she worked for him her rent was covered.

"Shall we Hannah" I said taking her to my bedroom. Let's do this cause I have been waiting for this for a long time" Hannah replied taking her clothes off. She was wearing a leopard skin-like panties and bra. I took my clothes off.

Third POV

As soon as Megan and Lance entered the apartment Dale and Lance shared they could hear Hannah and Dale having some fun. "Shall we" Lance asked as the two entered his bedroom. "Yes lets'" Megan replied knowing she now had a lover who was for the most part sincere.

Both got naked and in the other room Hannah and Dale were naked. "Oh yes" Hannah said as she and Dale began to have at it. Lance and Megan began to have their night. The best part was the local pervert Glen Quagmire was not around after all when Hannah and Dale tried to have some fun he had to poke around Hannah caught him

Cutaway

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE YOU FUCKING PERVERT OR I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL SHOT YOUR BALLS THE FUCK OFF"! Hannah yelled. Glen ran off scared knowing Hannah Bishop had a reputation for her way with guns, almost as if she was related to one of the sons of anarchy and/or guns.

End of Cutaway

Both sides were butt naked in the beds and making erotic noises. "This is so fucking awesome" Hannah said. "Oh Hannah you are such a bad girl" Dale said. Lance and Megan were having their fun too. "Yes yes yes" Lance said as Megan gave him a back rub with both of them in the nude.

Both of them made sure the sounds were limited cause this was an apartment building and both wanted to stay the night with their men. 'Best night ever' both women thought. Of course they knew the FCC would never approve of course this was their night and fun.


	20. Christmas

Christmas

Third POV

Hannah and Dale were enjoying their time and after a long discussion with the probation office and her parole officer, Lou agreed to let her live with Dale. "This has got to be the best Christmas present ever you living with me" Dale said as he helped Hannah get their room ready.

'Our love lounge this is going to be fun to play in' Hannah thought. Hannah never thought of having a boyfriend in Quahog although she missed her time on the run with Megan. "Something on your mind love" Dale asked breaking her out of thoughts.

Hannah's POV

"I still can't believe they let me do this since Megan and I are under probation" I said. Megan was still living with Brian of course Lance would come over from time to time. The phone range "I'll get it it's probably from Megan" I said leaving the room.

Phone cutaway

"How's it going Hannah" Megan asked. "Oh fine never thought the office would have approved of Dale and I living together and this is going to be as exciting as our trip together" I said. "I know I miss it too it was the most fun I have ever had aside from my thing with Lance" Megan agreed.

"Yeah the best part was making that truck blow up" I said in glee. "Yeah too bad they didn't get that on the news" Megan replied laughing. "Well I better go Brian calls" Megan said hanging up.

End of Phone Cutaway

Megan's POV

I was happy for Hannah and Dale; of course I still couldn't believe this is the first Christmas without that family, so it is just me and Brian. "Megan Peter called and" Brian was about to start. "I don't want anything to do with that lardass tell him to leave me the fuck alone the court ordered him no contact whatsoever" I hissed.

"He was going to say Merry Christmas" Brian said. "Right and I know the King of England" I replied in a sarcastic tone. Since I returned to Quahog I wanted nothing to do with that shitty family. "I understand Megan I'm sorry I brought them up" he said.

I look forward to getting through my probation and once it's over I am going to leave, Lance has the same idea too; Hannah and Dale plan on leaving Quahog forever too.

Lance and I began to exchange texts with each other. 'Look forward to being with you at the party' 'same to you love'.

Three Hours Later

Third POV

Dale was happy to see his girlfriend wearing a prom-like dress; green, sleeveless with red stud earrings and necklace. 'Sexy' Dale thought after Hannah put her lipstick on.

Megan was wearing a snow-white dress similar to Hannah's only she wore snowflake earrings and had a necklace with rose quartz as a pendant.

At the Party

The girls and their dates were enjoying themselves although Dale was looking forward to having his alone time with the love of his life. 'Oh I wish we could have spent Christmas alone together but this is just fine' Dale thought.

Then out of nowhere a kiss was planted on him. "We were caught under the mistletoe Dale this means we have to kiss each other and damn the after effects" Hannah said. "Can we do this again" he asked her.

"We are still under there so yes let's" Hannah said in a sexy voice. Then the two of them kissed for a long time. "Hey love birds some of us want to do this too" Megan said. "Sorry Megan and Lance" Hannah said as she and Dale walked out from under the hanging plant.

Lance and Megan began kissing. "I waited so long for this" Megan said as she and Lance locked lips together.

Hannah and Dale were enjoying some champagne. "Can we have another kiss my love" Dale asked. "Yes" Hannah replied of course Lance and Megan were doing it too on the love seats in Lou's house. Lou walked in but smiled knowing this was their Christmas and Dale got his wish; to be with the girl he loves.


	21. New Year

New Year

Happy 2017 everyone I know some of 2016 has not been easy for some and we lost famous people including Carrie Fisher, Prince, Snape and more. This is KaijuPrincess13 wishing you a good and happy 2017.

Third POV

Dale and Lance enjoyed their Christmas with their girlfriends. Megan in the meantime knew Brian would have his date to go to a New Year's Party with. She was getting ready for him. 'Least the probation has gotten lenient with me unlike Peter Griffin, since Brian and I moved out his antics have gotten more destructive' Megan thought as she put her dress on; red, pink choker, earrings and make-up on while waiting for Lance to take her to the party.

Hannah was getting ready so she can go with her love Dale, after the Christmas party the two of them had some fun. Of course Hannah let Dale decide what to wear for night fun. She entered their room in a leopard skin-like bra and panties. "Oh this is going to be fun" Dale said.

Megan's POV

Lance arrived and I walked out to meet him "have fun Megan" Brian said since he was having a party with his new girlfriend, Ari Smith. "I will Brian and at least the probation board agreed to cut our curfew out of our probation since Hannah and I have been good" I replied.

"Well you deserve it and I know Hannah shot Craig to stop him and he was told to stop raping you" Brian said. I knew Hannah fired the shot as a warning but Craig didn't heed the warning and he charged at her. Hannah thought she had the safety on but she told me you can't trust the safety.

I went out the door to Lance. "I am so looking forward to this" I said to him. "Me too and no that so-called popular bimbo won't be there" he said. I was glad as hell after all Connie is in jail for making false reports about Hannah, after all Hannah doesn't know where she lives and doesn't give a fuck about it.

"Good to know and I met Hannah when she beat the shit out of Connie and that is why everyone at school gave her the badass girl you don't want to mess with label" I replied.

As soon as the two pulled in Hannah and Dale arrived. Hannah was wearing a sexy sky blue dress, no sleeveless, lapis earrings and lapis pendent. Hannah told me Dale gave that jewelry to her for Christmas just as she gave him an ultra sound system for his car.

Hannah's POV

I was so looking forward to kissing Dale for New Year's Day and have to say it has been a long ass ride; the fact Megan and I were wanted because of an accidental shooting and other crimes, some which no one can ever prove Dale knew about the robberies but he and Lance kept a vow of silence because Dale loves me and does not want to be away from me.

I feel the same way. "Looking forward to this love" Dale said. "I am too Dale" I replied. This was a New Year's where I can relax and not have to be concerned about a bottle flying at me just because I had to be my so called parent's barmaid and I hated it.

Dale swept me off my feet. Of course the house where Lance was holding the party was already rocking I just hope the cops won't be around, mainly Swanson. Swanson was not the favorite cop in my book in fact I don't trust any of them.

"You are the best part of the final year of 2016" Dale said. "I agree love and if we are not so hungover we can have some fun when the party is over" I said to him. "I am looking forward to midnight" he said.

Third POV

The party was nice, Hannah and Megan were enjoying their dancing the night away with the boyfriends although the house had people show up by invite only and since Quagmire wanted to crash the party since they heard alcohol was going to be there.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OR MY GIRLFRIENDS BFF IS GOING TO BLOW YOUR FUCKING HEADS OFF" Lance shouted at the two crashers. This made the two of them leave and Hannah closed the curtains. "There no perverts" Hannah said and she glared at the two people who tried to crash the party.

When midnight came to the couple began to kiss each other and since the curtains were drawn no one can see.


	22. Love is a Red Rose

Love is a Red Rose

Sorry for the lack of updates guys writer's block and I was out with a cold, not fun because illness messes with my head.

Dale's POV

Hannah and I were still in bed sleeping of course since she was tired after the party. 'Sleep well my love' I thought as I left the room to make coffee for the two of us. 'I can't believe I found the love of my life' I thought.

Since we watched the movie Aliens the way Hicks fell for Ripley I have to say our relationship is similar and we even went to the firing range with Lance and Megan.

Cutaway

Hannah was happy to have her guns back; Thelma and Louise. "Thought they would never let me have much less see the girls again" she said. "So which one did you use to cripple that duce bag" I asked her. "Louise" she replied nonchalant.

She talked me into going to the firing range so in case the local pervert tried to rudely interrupt the mood when we are enjoying our fifty-shades moments. "I am not a good shot Hannah" I said to her. "Oh c'mon it's east but they are prone to malfunctioning" she warned.

Still of all the ideas for a double day date this had to be the one that stood out. 'This should be fun' I thought. Megan told me since the local pervert decided to sneak over to spy on us. We were aware that Megan's probation officer and the local pervert don't get along but that didn't stop Lance and his love from planning to fire on him or have a bat ready if he planned on spying on him.

End of Cutaway

Third POV

Dale looked up from his IPad reading the news about the fact the local idiot going a drunken rampage. "Megan was not kidding about him" he muttered to himself. Then Hannah woke up. "Morning love" she said as she took a cup of coffee made by him.

"Good coffee love" Hannah said as the two of them moved to be in front of each other and kissed each other.

Brian's Apartment

Megan's POV

I picked up the paper and I was not surprised to find out that the fatass ended up in jail again for drunken behavior. 'Is there any day he won't get in trouble for that and I hope this time he is never let out, he is just going to do that again' I thought.

Of course I texted Lance about this about the article 'I am not at all surprised maybe this time his pathetic excuse for a wife will make him go to AA'. She showed the article to Brian. "I am not at all surprised this would happen, I told her I told her I told her this would happen" I said to him.

"I know but Megan he is locked away now" he replied. "Maybe not for too long" I retorted since he usually got a slap on the wrist, after all Hannah and I got slaps on the wrist since our spree cross country.

We planned on going to a resort to unwind for the summer but that didn't go according to plan. 'Least we have our loves and love is a red rose' I thought.


	23. Party the Night away part one

Party the Night away part one

Sorry for no Megan story updates everyone I had to drive about four hours to get my mom and her friend when their bus had issues. I couldn't leave them out there so getting loved ones home is priority one.

Three Nights Later

Third POV

"So your dumbass dad wound up in jail again" Hannah replied when Megan told her the news. "Yeah my mom and dad are serving life with no chance of ever seeing me again, but they will when Megatron and the Decepticons leave Earth alone" Hannah added.

Megan laughed at the last line because all Transformers fans knew that was never going to happen. "By the way Megan there is a party going on at the hotel and I wasn't sure if Lance told you about it" Hannah said to change the subject. "Hang on Hannah I have a call from Lance waiting so I better see what he has to say could be about the party" Megan said.

Megan's POV

I took the call from Lance. "Hey love there is a party going on and guess what you are my date" Lance said in a sexy voice. "Love Hannah was about to tell me and did her love tell you about it" I asked him. "Oh yes and it is a mask ball like in the _Fifty Shade of Grey._ I have read the book and since Hannah and I have done so well with our jobs we had been able to go out shopping.

Hannah said Dale has agreed to give her a job at his body art and piercings shop.

Cutaway

"Lou didn't take it too hard and after all he knew what I wanted to do with my life since I took art classes at the community college. "That's awesome Hannah" I replied.

End of Cutaway

Hannah's POV

I was so looking to the party and we all knew Connie and her gang were arrested recently and those bitches and assholes had the nerve to frame us. However they didn't count on Megan and I being out with our boyfriends so hard as hell solid alibies.

Cutaway

Third POV

Hannah and Megan were outside a fancy Asian restaurant while Connie and her gang were planning to frame the girls for vandalizing a car dealership. Then their dates arrived. "Dale" Hannah cried out hugging her six foot six lover while Lance hugged Megan.

Lance and Dale were as tall as each other. Unknown to the girls and their dates Connie and her evil gang were smashing glass and stealing money from the dealership, but they didn't know where the girls were living now.

The Next Morning

Police surveyed the damage and there was graffiti that read 'Hannah Bishop and Meg Griffin did this' but a group went over to question the girls seeing how they were on probation, had good reason to do this since both were once rejects.

"Hannah and Megan were with Lance and I go ask the eatery we were at" Dale said giving them the address. Soon enough their stories checked out. "Try that D'Amico she has reason to frame Megan and I" Hannah suggested to the police. 'I love this girl so much' Dale thought.

It wasn't long when Connie and her gang were found out.

End of Cutaway

Hannah's POV

I put on a party dress looking forward to the party and since Connie and her gang who tried to frame Megan and I for the vandalism. 'That bitch should have known to look at the facts and she was even dumber than she looks' I thought as I met with Dale to drive in his mustang.

"Ready babe" he asked. "I am ready to party the night I replied to him.


	24. Party the Night Away part two

Party the Night Away part two

Dale's POV

The love of my life is so sexy and since she once had those eyes that were nothing but ice I noticed they had thawed out. 'I really had brought out the best in her and she is my love' I thought as we drove to the party since Megan and Lance were waiting for us there.

"Least that D'Amico bitch and her gang of dumbasses are locked up and those idiots had never heard of alibi before and everyone knows of you point fingers at people you are guilty as hell" Hannah said. I was not at all surprised the 'mean girl gang' and their dumb as fuck boyfriends tried to frame Hannah and her gang. "Connie is lucky she is locked up and I am on probation for a majority of my life cause if I wasn't I would walk over to her right now and give her an extreme makeover; face addition" Hannah replied.

I could tell she still had a strong hatred towards this woman.

Hannah's POV

I was angry the police nearly believed those mean girls and now I when that blonde bitch is out I cannot beat her up for trying to frame Megan and I for the vandalism. 'If it wasn't for Dale and Lance we would have been sent to jail until they figured it out' I thought.

"Now sweetheart I know you want to beat her up but she isn't worth it and besides let the inmates beat her up that what happens to spoiled brats like her" Dale pointed out. "Good point and I remember when I beat the living shit out of her and she deserved it too when she shoved Megan in a locked I ripped the locked door off the hinges, sure I bleed from my hands but it was worth it" I replied.

Cutaway

Third POV

Connie shoved Megan into the locked "in you go ugly" she sneered but didn't notice Hannah around the corner. Hannah shoved Connie to the ground; her eyes were burning with pure rage. With little effort the locked door came off the hinges.

Hannah let Megan walk away and then beat up Connie and then dragged her outside and tied her to the flag pole with duct tape. "Now you look as ugly as you are on the inside you filthy little whore" Hannah hissed. Connie knew getting in the way of Hannah Bishop was angering the Xenomorph queen.

End of Cutaway

Third POV

The couple arrived at the party scene and soon Megan and Lance arrived. Both girls were wearing sexy dresses. "How's it going Lance" Dale asked and the friends fist bumped each other. "It is going Megan is glad the bitch who tormented her throughout her school life along with her gang of mean girls are locked up" Lance replied.

"Ditto" Hannah replied. Megan was glad to go to a party since most of her dates with Lance were at the gym since he deiced to help Megan with her training and since Hannah and Megan had put on some muscle.

Of course Dale thought his girl was beautiful no matter what. "Well love those bitches are locked up for a while so let's party the night away" Dale said to take his love off of the recent framing.

Hannah's POV

Dale really knows how to make a girl happy and he is the man of my dreams and as we made our way into the party scene. 'I am happy I met him and to think working at his dad's diner brought the two of us together' I thought. 'My knight in shining armor' I thought.


	25. Party the night away part three

Party the night away part three

Third POV

Dale was happy to have a date for Valentine's Day 'the love of my life' he thought. His arms were around his loves waist during a slow dance as the DJ played romantic techno music. What was going through Hannah's head was 'he is so much better than the man who was my so called father, I would tell him I have someone new someone two hundred times better than his ugly face' she thought.

Since the two began dating Dale noticed her eyes of ice were melting 'she is the right one for me and since she had a past from hell I brought her out of it. I know she had a run with the law however she shot the prick because he nearly raped her friend. From what I know she is an excellent shot' he thought.

Dale's POV

'She is the one for me and when I first met her when she was interviewing for dad at his establishment I know he was reluctant to hire her because she had blazing blue eyes of ice and plus she was the only one who gave a shit to show up and talk' I thought as the music continued and we danced the night away.

Cutaway

Dad was annoyed that the people he called in to interview made no effort to show up and then a girl in a white blouse, black skirt and black purse turned up. "I'm your three o clock" she informed. "Let's see Hannah Bishop I assume" dad said looking at her.

"Yes" she replied handing him a resume. "So you have arrived here already and why here in Quahog of all places" he asked. "It's complicated" she replied. "I see well since you made an effort to come here" he started of course my eyes focused on her.

She answered the questions so well and of course dad was unsure. "Hire her dad" I said. "Why Dale" he asked. "There's something about her a good something" I said.

End of Cutaway

Hannah's POV

When I first met Dale I was interviewing to get the position at his dad's diner and I was not sure if I got it or not. He was just my type of course I am attracted to really tall men; he had what my dream boyfriend was, over six feet tall, six pack and full of brawn.

'He is everything I dream of for a man' I thought as we danced and partied seeing how we were on our Valentines dance and party. 'Least Dale and I were able to find Megan a date I know people in Quahog said she is ugly but I don't see it I see those who called Megan ugly as ugly.

"I know you talked your dad into getting me that job and I love the face we met because of that" I said to Dale. "I love the fact you didn't slap me when I told you I was in love with you" he replied. "Shut up and kiss" I said and our lips locked together. 'He is everything I dreamed of' I thought.

Megan's POV

Lance and I danced to the music 'he is everything I dreamed of I know Hannah is more attracted to tall men like Dale, however I am happy she and her boyfriend introduced me to Lance.

'He is not like the other men I had dates with; he didn't care what I looked like before and this is the first Valentine's Day in which I was not alone reading a book and my so called mom trying to induce me into killing myself.

"Dale and Hannah, you and I are made for each other" Lance said. "I agree" I replied as we made our way to the champagne. So far out of all the days in hell I spent Hannah brought me out she freed me from it.

"Hannah and Dale are the main reason we met" I said to Lance. "I know Hannah told me about the hell you went through and from what I can see you didn't deserve to go through hell. She told me you and her are alike past wise however she chose to leave them and she encouraged you to leave as well" Lance said.

"I love you Lance" I said to him. "I love you too Megan" he replied. Then we heard Dale say to Hannah "I love you Hannah" "I love you too Dale".


	26. Epilogue

Epilogue

Third POV

Hannah was finishing up with a customer with a rose tattoo with his name and his wife's name. "So are you Dale's wife" he asked her. "Yes I am" was her reply. "Well I have to say I this is the first time the wife has ever given me one" was his response.

Hannah by then had several tattoos on her; two dragons on her back kissing each other, roses with her name and Dale's name on her neck, the chlutulu on her left arm as a sleeve and her second sleeve tattoo was the Aztec serpent god, Quetzalcoatl.

Dale had similar tattoo but his sleeve tattoos were the Xenomorph and his right sleeve was Kiryu and Manda to symbolize his and Hannah's love. Megan did come in to get a tattoo of her favorite author's Rice, Lovecraft and Poe quotes on her back and a Rave on her neck with its saving; 'Nevermore'.

Megan's POV

Now that Hannah and I are off probation since we have a record of good behavior much to D'Amico's dismay. Of course thanks to the jobs I have had I saved up to take writing classes in the local community college. "So how it your work coming along Megan" Brian asked.

Since his apartment burning in a freak accident thanks to some jackass not putting out his/her cigarette out of course Lance agreed since he and Brian did become workout buddies. "So far so good how's yours coming along" she replied.

"Well with your advice and publisher's advice it is going well" Brian replied.

Megan's POV

It was only fucking fair to let Brian stay with Lance and I. 'Sure he was my probation officer and everything. It was not right to leave him out there and let those people destroy his works' I thought. Sure Hannah and Dale are married now since it has been more than three years since Hannah and I went on the run because Craig tried to rape me.

"So Megan how is your gothic romance novel coming along" Lance asked. Lance and I are engaged but he still wants some time to gather the money we are going to need to marry. 'Hannah and Dale's wedding was so beautiful and from what many of their friends had said it was different from their weddings, the fact their tattoos were visible.

Cutaway

Hannah was wearing a black wedding dress with her shoulders exposed. Her dragon tattoos with the names 'Hannah' and 'Dale were visible and from I could see they were long Chinese dragons that were gold and silver kissing one another.

"Do you Dale accept her to be your lawful wedded wife" "I do" and the two kissed. 'Those two really love each other and Lance and I feel the same way' I thought.

End of cutaway

Third POV

Megan did make sure she had the Griffin's with the exception of Brian on a lifetime restraining order meaning none of them could ever contact her again. Of course Lois had the nerve to try to only to be arrested for doing so.

Like Hannah Megan did sue them for eighteen years of hell and abuse and won meaning those people had to pay over one-hundred thousand dollars in damages.

"Go for you and serves those assholes the fuck right for all the shit they put you through" Hannah said. Thanks to Hannah Megan's confidence began to soar. Things couldn't have been better for the two outcasts who have turned their lives around.

"Hannah was right good looks won't take you anywhere but talent and hard work does" she said as she gave Connie a death glare which made Connie back away. 'Things have gone good to better' Megan thought.


End file.
